A place to call home
by gothicgeek911
Summary: Enter my world of miss speeled wordes!....After Terrence pushes mac to far mac feels he has no true home,being left out in the rain he soon relizes that his only true home is with Foster's were peapl care about him like a family should.frist fic XD R&R pw
1. Chapter 1

Chap one

no more Terrence!

WRIGHTER'S NOTE: I don't own Foster's (but I wish I did ; ) _wink,wink,_enjoy!)

I'm awake,already,I don't want to be,I don't want to ever wake up. Mac got out of bed and stretched his arms,he tip toed to his bedroom door and peeked out in to the kitchen. He could see Terrence eating cereal. Mac steps outside his door and made his way to the kitchen.

_"Good morning Mac..."_said Terrence with an evil look in his eyes,"I'm not in the mood this morning Terrence "said Mac."As Mac walked by Terrence slapped him in the back of his head sending Mac to the floor,"OOOFF" grunted Mac,Terrence laughed and went back to eating his cereal.

Mac pushed up a chair to the cabinets so that he could reach the top shelf where to cereal was,Mac look in to the empty cabinet then shifted his glare to his brother ,"Terrence did you eat _ALL_ the cereal?"Mac looked at his brother with a disappointing look in his eyes."No, no, no I saved you some, Terrence stuck out his toung showing Mac half-eatin ceral. "Wow thanks Terrence," Mac said sarcastically. As Mac began to sit down Terrence pulled his chair out from under him sending him to the ground, again, Terrence started laughing histarecly. Mac stood up and brushed him self off,"Why are you always picking on me,Why is it soo funny when I get hurt?"yelled Mac.

_"Cause..." he _replied simply ."But that's not an awnser!" snapped Mac "shut up twerp IM tryin ta eat here!"Yelled Terrence back at his little brother slamming his fist down on the table making one of the dishes fall and shatter on the kitchen floor. "What was that?" Mac and Terrene's mother walked in to the room with an unhappy look one her face. "Terrence what did u do this time? Is that my good china! What where u thinking!"Ther'er mother screamed at Terrence,buy the time she final stooped Terrence was yelling and screaming as well.

"It wasn't me its was Mac!"

"oh...of cores it was Mac ,he's knows better then to do something like that!"

"How would u know your never even home!"

"I'm never home because I'm at work providing for this family!"

"_Oh...and what a great job you've done_!"

By now Mac had slipped back in to his room and gotten dressed to go to Foster's,suddnly the yelling stooped Mac peeked out his door. Terrence burst in ..."DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE I'M IN!" Terrence screamed at Mac. Mac backed up in to a corner as Terrence approached slowly.

"Because it's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sad memories

As Terrence raised his fist just about to hit Mac, Terrence could see the fear in Mac's eyes. Terrence lowered his fist then walked over to the other side of the room he slammed his head on the wall and stade there. After a few minutes of silence Terrence still propped up on the wall "you weren't always like this, there was a time were we dint always fight, you know... When dad was still alive."Said Mac in a small voice "SHUT UP!"It was you fault that he died any way! Yelled Terrence"

That's not true!

Yes it is you were there you hurried him!

No...

After you were born Dad... Started drinking, allot, we where in the car too...He dint make it.

Terrence, _I I I...dint_

It was all your fault! With out you we could have been a family relay family,AAAHHH!

Terrence began to yell an even cry a bit hes raised his fist and...punched Mac in the stomochec. Mac laid on the floor holding his gut in pain, Terrence stomped on Mac's back, soon they hurried a voice, there mother's "Terrence, you come back out here we need to talk about your punishment."_One moment mother I'm speaking with Mac, I'll be out in a minut."_Yelled back Terrence

"I guess I'll have to deal with you later!"He said slowly

After Terrence left...

Mac sat on his bed with a black eye and browses all over .Mac looked over him self "stupid Terrence" Stupid life" Mac began kicking stuff around his room when he kicked over a small box Mac picked it up, There was a family Picture of them at the park in it, Terrence was holding Mac, Mac was only 3 at the time, there mom was holding both of them, but in the corner was Mac's Dad holding a beer can. Mac thour the picture on the floor. "Its true"Mac said qutily to himself " a tear fell down Mac's face followed by many others the tears fell on to the pitchers. Mac dried his tears then put the box in his bag. About to head to Foster's.

While walking to the front door of the apartment he passed Terrence and his mother, talking about Terrene's 3-week punishment, as Mac passed Terrence waved his fist at him. Mac knew what that meant he soon ran out the door and headed to Foster's about a block away from his apartment Mac had forgotten all about terrence, he was just excited to get to Foster's were he felt protected….


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Mac approached the large Victorian machine and knocked on the door, awnsered by an 8-foot tall rabbit.

_Oh...yes hello master Mac do come in._

Thanks Mr.Herriemen, hey do u know where Bloo is?

_I haven't seen master Bloo all evening, mightI suggest the television room._

Thanks...

Mac ran as fast as he could to the t.v. Room, suddenly slamming in to a long red thing, Mac sat one the floor rumming his arm whichwas already browsed from Terrence."Oh...sorry Mac let me help you." (Wow its Wilt big shocker lol) Wilt helped Mac to his feet "Hey wilt "Mac said with a big smile on his face Wilt was the first happy face he had seen all day. Bloo came down the hall way and spotted Mac "hey buddy where you been all day I've beenwatein for ya!" "Hi Bloo, so what do you want to do to day?" _Oh...I don't know play video games, watch t.v.oooooorrrr... TAG YOUR IT!_ Bloo speeded down the hall with Mac chasing after him, but before he took off Wilt had a good look at Mac's black eye... Wilt went looking for Frankie.

Hey Frankie have you seen Mac today?

Yah...him and Bloo just ran by here.

No, no did u see his eye?

What about it?"Frankie wasn't to concerned about it she was doing laundry."He looked hurt,_ bad_," Being Wilt he was just trying to help."Did it really look that bad? I mean I know his brothers a jerk but do ya realy think that he would give Mac a black eye?"Frankie said with a new worried look on her face. I hope not.

Bloo ran after Mac now that he was it Mac was a much faster runner then Bloo so out running him was no problem, Bloo detumend to win speed up as much as he could .One final leap Bloo jumped on Mac "Ha your it!"Bloo said in victory. But looking at Mac he knew that Mac wasn't right,"Hey there Mac you ok? Mac who had fell on his arm, he was sitting on the floor althou he was trying to hide it but you could tell Mac was crying.

Mac's thoughts...

UUUUUUHHHH...it hurts so bad, I just don't want Bloo to worry I'm going to be ok.

Wilt who was watching ran to get Frankie"Frankie, Frankie!"As Wilt stooped to take a breath Frankie looked at him curiously. "Mac... He fell. Him and Bloo were playing and Bloo jumped on him", But be for he could finished Frankie intrupted"Bloo jumps on Mac all the time, Bloos not even that big." I know , I know but, well just go look at him!"Said Wilt "Fine, fine Wilt I'll go talk to Mac, but just to show that theres nothing to worry about." so Frankie and Wilt went to go find Mac.

Hey Bloo you know where Mac went?

Nah...he said he was going to the bathroom but he never came back?

Oh...

Wilt looked at Frankie with a look that said "_told ya sooooooo_ "But Frankie just ecnorede him"He probley went home it looks like its about to rain soon any way"said frankie then going back to cleaning. Bloo just shrugged in agreement then went in to the t.v. Room with Co-co and Edwardo.

Frankie was sweeping in the hallway when she hured a small whippering sound. Frankie stopped for a minute, then looked around the room it was coming from a closet she opened it and there sitting there on the floor was a little 8 year old boy crying. "Mac?" Mac looked up at Frankie and whipped away the tears "_Fra...Frakie?"_Mac said in a small voice "Mac what's wrong?"But in the side of her mind she was thinking Shit Wilt was right (again).

"I hate Terrence"

Oh...Mac yeah...you think that but deep down you really love him.

No not Terrence, not the brother who bullys you every day, NOT the brother who tells you that your the resone that your Dad died...Frankie I just wont some one to care.

Your Mom cares Mac.

No other wise she would'ent have made me get ride of Bloo!

Great job Frankie you just made the poor kid feel worse, she thought.

Well I care.

Mac precede up and cracked a smile.

You know Mac allot of people here at Fosters care about you Bloo, Wilt, Co-co, Edwardo and even Mr.H, Frankie gave Mac a big hug."Well I think I have to get home "Mac started down the hall but stooped and turned around and ran back to frankie and hugged her "thanks for careing Frankie"He said with a weak smile.

He left Fosters with a smile, But his happiness was shattered when about a block away from Fosters Terrence and some of his friends came out of the bushes.

_"Hello little brother remember my little promuse? Don't you?"_Said Terrence

Mac knew what was about to happen but he couldent stop it he couldn't do any thing about it there was nothing any one could do.

WRIGHTER'S NOTE:this is like my longest chap eva!(lol) any who POOR MAC find out wut happens :P


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Lost in the rain...

Mac stood in front of fore BIG threeteen year old boys...

Each one did there part in beating Mac "Mac,I'm so sick of takeing care of you,I'm so sick of you! .And today you finaly get what you disereve!"said Terrence looking down at his little brother he said it in a way that said good bye ,he dint yell he din't smile. Terrence punched Mac like he did always but his time Terrence din't laugh he was enjoying this as much as Mac was."Whats that sound?"one of the fore boys said"shit a car"said another "ohhhh...man I'm suppose to be grounded"Terrence seemed worried the other boys ran away but Terrrence stayed.

He looked down at Mac and simply said "I'm sorry" then ran away .It started to rain but mac dint care he just sat there in the rain.Mac took out the box but was carfull not to get the pictures wet. He looked at the picture of his dad,he put the box back in to his bag then walked to The happy ending's grave yared . He whent to the back of the grave yared and sat down next to a grave,his Dad's,

"Dad I'm so sorry,I'm so, so,sorry." Mac took out another picture maybe the only pictur on earth of Mac and his Dad togerther smileing ,Mac mannaged a weak smile the dug a small hole then barried the pitchur.I have no were to go he thought no home no family I'm lost in the rain if only some one cared...Then mac thought about what Frankie had told him ,Mac thought to him self he had a home all along, at Foster's were pealpe care about me like family should. Mac fell asleep,He dint feel well.

At Foster's

It was about 10:00 PM so most of the Fosters residence were in bed by now.Frankie was just sitting around reading some book when the phone rang"Hello Foster's home foe imangnary friends,can i help you?"said Frankie in lightning speed "Is Mac there!" "uh...what who is this,Terrence?" Yah...its me please tell me Mac is there!"said Terrence "No he went him home houres ago"said frankie sounding worried

She hung up the phone then ran to wake Bloo and the others"Guys, guys wake up"she said in an exsosted voice from running up hunderds of stairs (damn big house) to there bed room,GUYS WAKE UP!"Frankie not now I'm sleeping"saidBloo in an annoyed voice 'NO,NO,NO, Bloo wake up Mac is missing,imedetly Bloo,Edwardo,Co-co, and Wilt but hitting his head on the top of the bunk bed woke up..."WHAT, MAC IS MISSING?"Bloo yelled in disbelife "Come on guys we gotta go out and look for him,Wilt go up on the rouf and look over the naboorhood,Edwardo you and Co-co around the naboorhood." "oh...oh... what about me Frankie!" "Bloo you stay here incase he comes back, If he comes back he would want to talk to you Bloo, ok guys lets go"

"hey Frankie were are you going?"said Bloo "I have an idea were Mac might be."

Out looking for Mac...

Frankie came to a large dark grave yared,"MAC, MAC!"she yelled Then suddenlu she saw a small red shirt,"Mac?"Mac rose his head to see Frankie but dint say any thing ." Mac were have you been pealpe are looking for you!" "they are ?"mac said in supprise "Well yeah...Mac even your brother seemed worried about you"Frankie tryed to chear him up

Frankie picked Mac up and carried him to Foster's "your going home Mac"

WRIGHTER'S NOTE:the sorry dosent end yet,There is much more to come!oh..and sorry i cant find spell check on this damn thing(lol)


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

A place to call home

Bloo and Wilt were already sitting on the stairs when Frankie came in the front doors with Mac in her arms, "Where are the others? "Frankie said trying not to awake the others sleeping in the house, "Donno, hey whats up with Mac?" Bloo said " He'll be ok he just needs a place to go right now" Frankie sat Mac on the couch. "I knew some thing was up " Said Wilt putting a blanket over Mac "Yah…Mac just having a hard time dealing with his family Wilt, his Moms never home and you know how much of a jerk his brother is, and his Dad died when he was just a little kid." Said Frankie "That's why Mac imagined me " Bloo interrupted

The next morning.

Mac was awaken by the morning light, he got up and rubbed his eyes "this isn't my house what happened last night, and seeing Frankie but how did I get to Foster's" Mac thought.

Suddenly he could here Frankie yelling at some one,

_We can't just let him go home, the poor kid he'll be all alone, or his brother will kill him or some thing!"_

_I'm sorry Miss Frances but we can not keep him her this is a Foster home for imaginary friends not people._

_AAAHHHH…_

Frankie stepped out side of Mr. Harman's office "oh…Mac you awake?" Frankie said "Frankie what was that all about?"

Oh….Mac your Mom and Terrence were in the car looking for you …..but Terrence and your Mom got in a fight ….and were in an accident ,"Frankie stopped and hugged Mac "oh…Mac" she began to cry "your Mom dint make it the police told us that Terrence would be sent to juvenile hall until he 17."

You could see Mac's pain in his eyes but then all he did was smile "I'm finally free" Mac started to cry "First Dad then Mom …it is all my fault if I dint go missing they would'ent have look from me then they would'ent have had that fight and…and…maybe Mom might still be here" Mac looked up at Frankie "I have no family I have no home "Mac said in a small voice .

"Mac …had a home all along with a family that loves you ," Frankie stood up and showed Mac the empty room.

When out of no were Wilt ,Bloo, Edwardo, and Co-co steeped out "We love you Mac" said Wilt

"I love you guys to "Mac gave them all a big hug, "but Frankie were will I go? I cant be put up for adopted don't wont to go to foster home! I want to stay here, With my family."said Mac about to cry again.

Madam Foster came in to the room "oh…hello dearys ,Mac I herd about your little problem and you may live here ,but will be put up for adopt like all the other residents that live here, "said Madam Foster .Mac had a sad look on his face until his eyes meat with Frankie's she was smiling at Mac "Frankie you mean?"

"That's right Mac."

"And you're going to?"

"Yup that's right Mac."

In Mr.Harrimen's office…

"All right miss Frances just sight here and master Mac will be you son" said Mr. Harrimen with a smile on his face .Frankie and Mac walked out of Mr. H's office as mother and son all the house was standing out side of Mr. H's office cheering Bloo and the gang came up to them "welcome home buddy" said Bloo.

Later…(like days)

Mac was all alone in his new room he looked around to assure he was alone he pulled out the box and took out a picture of him and his Mom and him, he climbed out of the window and walked to the grave yard were his mother and father lay, he sat next to the two graves he took the pic he had and barred in his mother's grave "I love you guys, and I know you love me too ,good bye Mom." Mac walked back to Foster's he met Frankie at the door "hey _fra…_I mean Mom " said Mac "So were you been all day?"(as if she dints know) "just saying good bye." Mac looked at Frankie "I love you Mom." "I love you to Mac." I gotta go get dinner started I'm makein mac'n'chezz "geart"said Mac. Frankie went in side but Mac stayed out and looked at the sky he could see his mothers face she smiled at him Mac waved at her," Mac who are you waving to?"said Frankie who was standing in the door way "no one "Mac looked at the sky again she was gone but Mac knew his mother was still there with him ,to watch over him and to love him like she had never done be for .

One year later…

Mac came to the grave yard like he a lot he sat down in between the two graves and out of the dirt was a corner of a picture Mac pulled it out it was the pic that he had barred of him and his Dad one year ago ….But on the back was a message ….

"_your mother and father love you very much were sorry we never told you that be for,_

_love :your Mom and Dad _

_p.s. you finally have a true home with your new mother ,you love her, Mac take care of your new family."_

Mac began to cry with happiness he folded up the pic and put it in his pocket and walked home.


End file.
